


The Blue Umbrella

by IveFallenForYourEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveFallenForYourEyes/pseuds/IveFallenForYourEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essere un ombrello e innamorarsi non è facile, soprattutto con un temporale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>o</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry e Louis sono degli ombrelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> (Vi consiglio di ascoltarla con questa musica in sottofondo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xj7HfSRwlYM )

Ad Harry piaceva essere un ombrello tutto sommato.

Era sempre stato con Niall, da quando l'irlandese l'aveva comprato ad un mercatino prima di lasciare l'Irlanda per trasferirsi a Londra.

Gli piaceva la sua stoffa color blu elettrico, che si distingueva dagli altri ombrelli scuri e tristi, gli piaceva anche il suo manico di metallo a forma di uncino. 

Ad Harry piaceva Londra, gli piaceva essere un ombrello e gli piaceva proteggere Niall.

Gli piaceva anche la pioggia, lo rilassava, ogni ticchettio era come musica per lui.

 

Si trovava schiacciato da tanti altri ombrelli noiosi fra le vie di Londra, ombrelli di uomini d’affari, ombrelli di vecchietti e qualche ombrello piccolino di qualche bambino. 

Harry stava canticchiando fino a quando non lo vide.

Un ombrello rosso, con delle lunghe ciglia e una stoffa cosi bella da fare invidia a tutti.

Harry vide l’ombrello avvicinarsi, e vide anche il suo proprietario: un ragazzo con la pelle un po’ scura, capelli castani che spuntavano da un cappello e degli occhi color cioccolato.

Spinto dalla folla di persone Harry arrivò così vicino al bel ombrello rosso che riuscì a vedere il nome sulla targhetta, “Louis”.

Louis era proprio un bel nome. 

 

Harry fissò per qualche secondo Louis, che ancora non si era accorto della presenza dell’ombrello blu, notò le sue ciglia che erano ancora più lunghe viste da vicino e i suoi occhi azzurri, che stavano in perfetto contrasto con il colore rosso della stoffa impermeabile.

Louis spostò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Harry, che colto alla sprovvista essendo stato scoperto, tornò a fissare in avanti.  
L’ombrello rosso alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, per arrossire ancora di più quando vide che l’ombrello blu lo stava fissando di nuovo.

Camminarono per un po’ fra sguardi e guance arrossate.

Le stecche più sottili di Louis di tanto in tanto sfioravano quelle più robuste di Harry, che non poteva fare a meno di sorridere.

 

Ad Harry piaceva la pioggia, ma non il temporale.

 

Infatti la pioggia si faceva sempre più forte e il vento soffiava sempre di più, tutto d’un tratto Niall cominciò ad accelerare dirigendosi verso la fermata della metro.

Harry entrò in panico vedendo Louis allontanarsi sempre di più.

Cercò in tutti i modi di tornare indietro, di spingersi contro vento, ma ormai Niall stava scendendo i gradini della metro, scendeva sempre di più, Harry cercava di muoversi, non poteva per nessun motivo perdere Louis.

Così, impiegando tutte le sue forze, grazie ad un potente colpo di vento, volò via.

 

Subito vide Louis dall’altra parte della strada, l’ombrello rosso alzò lo sguardo e vide l’ombrello blu fluttuare nell’aria. Harry cercò di avvicinarsi ma fu spinto da una macchina in mezzo alla strada, fra le due corsie. Si trovò a testa in giù, immobile e incapace di fare niente. 

Mentre era ancora a testa in giù confuso per quello che era successo vide improvvisamente una macchina avvicinarsi, incurante dell’ombrello blu che si trovava in mezzo alla strada. Subito la freccia luminosa dei lavori in corso lampeggiò furiosamente per far svoltare la macchina in modo che non colpisse l’ombrello; la macchina girò ma Harry si trovò di nuovo in mezzo ad un’altra corsia, con un’altra macchina che gli veniva in contro.

L’ombrello blu era ancora più spaesato di prima e non sapeva cosa fare, per fortuna il tubo pluviale fece uscire un getto forte d’acqua che fece spostare Harry dalla strada. L’ombrello arrivò su un altro lato della strada, questa volta il tombino fece uscire velocemente del gas che lo fece sollevare prima di esser colpito da un’ennesima macchina, ma questa volta sbatté contro il vetro di un camion e poi divenne tutto buio.

 

Harry aprì gli occhi, un po’ spaesato, era di nuovo a testa in giù, ma questa volta al bordo del marciapiede. Si guardò intorno e vide che al temporale si era sostituita una leggera pioggia, proprio quella che Harry tanto amava.

Era confuso però, perché non sentiva nessuna goccia bagnargli la tela e infatti, quando alzò lo sguardo, vide Louis che gli sorrideva dall’alto.

Subito scorse anche Niall che lo prese, mentre continuava a parlare con il ragazzo con la pelle scura e gli occhi color cioccolato.

Si incamminarono insieme in un bar ed Harry non era stato mai così felice prima d’ora.

Erano posti entrambi nei lati opposti di un piccolo tavolino e si scambiavano piccoli sguardi e sorrisi.

Louis era sicuramente l’ombrello più bello che Harry avesse mai visto, era minuto e arrossiva in continuazione, per questo quando vide Niall e Zayn, questo era il nome del ragazzo che portava Louis, scambiarsi i numeri non poté che essere felice.

 

Harry amava la pioggia, ma la amava ancora di più accanto a Louis.


End file.
